


A Smooth Sea Never Made A Skilled Sailor

by RagingBookDragon



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: De Sardet gives a gift to Vasco, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: De Sardet was by no means a bubbly, overtly cheerful person. He spent most of his time observing the world and people around him, and while he was kind and civil with mostly everyone, he wasn’t happy-go-lucky. But after the fifth ‘inconspicuous’ grin he sent Vasco, the captain knew something was up with him. Or at least he was planning something that he wasn’t keen on sharing. Of course, it went without saying that when it came to secrets, the Legate was locked up tighter than a miser’s purse, though it seemed like he was about to burst at the seams from whatever he was keeping.
Relationships: De Sardet & Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Smooth Sea Never Made A Skilled Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> We all deserve fluff and by god we're gonna get it. I hope you enjoy! -Thorne

De Sardet was by no means a bubbly, overtly cheerful person. He spent most of his time observing the world and people around him, and while he was kind and civil with mostly everyone, he wasn’t happy-go-lucky. But after the fifth ‘inconspicuous’ grin he sent Vasco, the captain knew something was up with him. Or at least he was planning something that he wasn’t keen on sharing. Of course, it went without saying that when it came to secrets, the Legate was locked up tighter than a miser’s purse, though it seemed like he was about to burst at the seams from whatever he was keeping. Kurt had taken point on their way back from Wenshaveye, leaving Vasco and De Sardet to hang back a little, giving them a bit of privacy.

The Naut eyed the Legate. “So, are you going to tell me what’s got your knickers in a twist yet, Tempest?”

De Sardet snorted and spun around, back facing Kurt as he stepped backwards. “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Please,” Vasco huffed. “You look like the cat that swallowed the canary.”

Waggling his eyebrows, he purred, “I mean…you do sing when I—” he stumbled off into laughter as the Naut shoved him in the side, and he turned back around, taking Vasco’s hand in his.

“I’ll show you when we get back to the city,” he said, squeezing the hand in his before lacing their fingers.

It made Vasco’s heart flutter in his chest and he smiled. “Did you get me something?”

De Sardet shrugged, pulling an innocent look. “Dunno. Might’ve.”

“Well now I’m curious.”

“Curious away. I’m not telling you yet.”

“Please?”

“Mmm…droop your eyelids and say that again but lower.”

“You’re _shameless_ , you know that?”

“So I’ve been told. By many partners. Many times.”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised at that, Tempest, but I am.”

“I aim to please.”

*******

De Sardet let out a relaxed sigh, burying his face in the back of Vasco’s neck as he wound his arms around the young Naut’s waist, pulling him flush to his chest. One of Vasco’s hands searched behind him until he found the side of De Sardet’s face, gently trailing his fingers across his cheekbone.

“Comfortable?” the Naut asked, a smile of his own crossing his lips when he felt the man smile against his skin.

“More than,” De Sardet murmured, a leg shifting to slide between Vasco’s. “Are you?”

Vasco hummed when De Sardet shifted, pressing his lips to the Naut’s palm. “I am.” He wiggled slightly, curling back into the man’s chest. “You’re warm.”

“My mother used to tell me I gave off heat like a furnace.”

“I believe her,” he chuckled, craning his neck to catch De Sardet’s eyes. “I feel like I’m sitting on the beach.”

The Legate snorted, pressing a kiss to the Naut’s cheek. “Trying to tell me that I leave sand in unsavory places?”

“You leave _something_ ,” he countered and the two dissolved into laughter.

De Sardet took the hand that had caressed his cheekbones in his, lacing his fingers through Vasco’s. “I have something for you,” he said, nodding towards the nightstand at the Naut’s bedside.

Vasco reluctantly shifted out of De Sardet’s arms to rummage through the drawer. “Is this it,” he asked, lifting up a small, royal blue, draw-string bag.

“That would be it,” he replied, watching as the Naut reclined against the headboard.

His fingers gently pulled the ties apart and opened the bag. Tipping it over, he held out a hand underneath, and a brass necklace slipped out. Vasco turned it over in his fingers, reading the inscription in the charm that was no bigger than a child’s pinky.

“ _A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor_ ,” he murmured, golden eyes drifting to De Sardet who wore an easy smile.

“In Serene, it’s a tradition to give your lover a gift on the turn of autumn,” he explained, gently taking the necklace from him. “I mulled over what to get you for a month or so before that came to me.” He met Vasco’s eyes, a rare look of uncertainty in them as he asked, “Do you like it?”

Vasco gave him a warm smile. “I love it, my Tempest.” He shifted slightly, lifting up his caramel hair. “Put it on me?”

De Sardet chuckled as he moved, looping the necklace around his neck. “Careful there. That’s a suggestive thing to say.”

“Are you ever not thinking about sex?” Vasco sounded exasperated, though De Sardet could hear the grin in his voice.

“Sex? Not all the time. With _you_? Oh, _quite_ a lot.”

“Seas, you’re a _scoundrel_.”

“I’m _your_ scoundrel.”

He fastened the chain but didn’t shift his hands away from the sun kissed skin, simply resting them at his neck.

“Tempest?”

De Sardet inhaled deeply, lightly tugging Vasco back until the Naut’s back touched his chest.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…just thinking about something.”

“Care to share with me?” Vasco encouraged and De Sardet hummed, wrapping his arms around the other’s chest.

“You call me your Tempest.”

“Aye…I do. Is that a problem?”

“They say that the eyes of tempests are where it’s the calmest.”

Vasco nodded. “It is. Strange though, to see such a calmness in the midst of a storm.” He tilted his head onto De Sardet’s shoulder. “What does this have to do with me calling you Tempest?”

De Sardet raised a hand, cupping the tattooed cheek as he confessed, “You’re the eye to my storm. The one part of me that provides stability and makes it all seems calm.”

His thumb brushed over Vasco’s cheekbone. “ _If I am your Tempest_ …t _hen you are my serenity_.”

The Naut’s jaw went slack, not expecting such a declaration, and it made the Legate chuckle, watching him try to give some semblance of a reply.

After a moment of opening and closing his mouth, Vasco blurted, “I love you.”

De Sardet pressed his lips to Vasco’s, murmuring, “I love you more.”


End file.
